inuyashacouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
MiroKik
MiroKik is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Miroku and Kikyo. Their Relationship InuYasha Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku Miroku continues telling the others about Naraku, saying that he is sure that Naraku has begun gathering shards of the Shikon Jewel to increase his already malicious power. Miroku states that Naraku was nearly successful in obtaining the Shikon Jewel 50 years ago, when he slew the priestess who had been protecting the jewel. This bit of information catches Inuyasha's attention, who immediately speculates that Naraku was the demon who disguised himself as Inuyasha and killed Kikyō all those years ago. Inuyasha notes that Naraku had laid a trap for Kikyō and himself, making them believe that they had deceived each other. Inuyasha vows to get revenge on Naraku. Despicable Villain! The Mystery of Onigumo! Kaede reveals to Inuyasha and Miroku that in a nearby cave, she and Kikyō once cared for a badly burnt thief, who ended up lusting for Kikyō and allowed his body to be consumed by yōkai from his desire for her and ended up creating Naraku. Kikyo, Captured by Naraku Inuyasha is acting weird since Kikyō has been abducted, and his friends call him on it, saying he shouldn't try to shoulder the burden of Kikyō's rescue all alone. When they see soul collectors, they try to follow them, but they are led to a strange fog, where Sango realize that they aren't soul collectors, but disguised Saimyōshō. They all become separated. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga On the road, Inuyasha is discussing with his friends, arguing that he isn't defending Kikyō for stealing the Shikon Jewel shards (which he is) because of his old love. Tetsusaiga Breaks As Inuyasha and Sango lay, wounded, they are taken care of by Shippō while Miroku and Kagome gather medicinal herbs. But Soul Collectors appear, and Inuyasha follows them to Kikyō. They chat a bit, Kikyō seems to have a plan to destroy both Naraku and the Shikon Jewel, which comforts Inuyasha a bit since she obviously doesn't want him dead (... or at least not by Naraku's hand). Kagura interrupts and attacks, but she's quickly defeated by Kikyō and escapes. Kikyō leaves. Inuyasha goes back to his friends, but doesn't expand on the content of his chat with Kikyō, much to Kagome's annoyance. Return to the Place Where We First Met The next morning, Kagome gives the bandages and medicine she brought to Miroku and Sango and explains that she's going home again. Sango tells Kagome that she should make up with Inuyasha. After Kagome goes back home, Miroku and Sango see Inuyasha coming out of the forest and Miroku tells him that Kagome left and asks Inuyasha if she saw him and Kikyō together. Hidden in the Mist: Onward to Mt. Hakurei! Suikotsu proceeds to fight Inuyasha in close quarters after Renkotsu tosses Suikotsu his Wolverine-like claws. Just as Suikotsu gets the upper hand on Inuyasha by slashing his stomach, the children from the village shout for him to stop, which causes the split personalities of Suikotsu to visibly battle for control. Upon seeing that the evil Suikotsu has not entirely taken over, Renkotsu orders Ginkotsu to attack the unconscious Kikyo. Because Suikotsu is preventing Inuyasha from rescuing her, Miroku decides to take action to save Kikyo and, with some aid from Sango's Hiraikotsu and Kirara, successfully saves her. Then, Renkotsu admits that they were purposefully distracting them so they could kill the children from the village and sever the final link the "do-gooder" Doctor has to the world, which would allow the evil Suikotsu to establish permanent control. The next day, clueless Inuyasha asks Miroku why Kagome is ignoring and avoiding him, who tells him that it's because she's feeling emotionally betrayed and suggests he give Kagome some space. Farewell Kikyo, My Beloved Sesshomaru turns and walks away leaving Inuyasha alone and heartbroken. He falls to his knees, unable to bear his grief. When Kagome and the others arrive, Inuyasha composes himself enough to tell them Naraku achieved his goal--taking Kikyo’s life. Kagome is shocked and feels for Inuyasha. The Darkness in Kagome's Heart ''' Miroku explains to Koga about Kikyo. '''The Single Arrow of Chaos After quite some time Inuyasha is fighting against Hakudoshi, other of Naraku's creations, Hakudoshi is being protected by a very powerful barrier of energy that neither Inuyasha's sword is able to pierce, in a moment someone shoots a powerful arrow that destroys the barrier, this power only has a person who is Kikyo, thanks to this Inuyasha wins the battle, but Hakudoshi, manages to escape, when Inuyasha gets close to the arrow that this shot person says it can not be Kikyo since it does not have its same essence, that person disappears in the distance, the villagers speak to Inuyasha's group about the Santo Hijiri that is always accompanied by two Shikigami, she is a very powerful person who has been helping the villagers without revealing their true identity. The Mysterious Light that Guides the Saint Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku look at the arrow that broke Hakudōshi's barrier. They all wonder if it was shot by Kikyō, but Inuyasha tells them that it does not have Kikyō's scent on it. The villagers with them suggest that the Holy One they seek may have shot the arrow. Inuyasha and companions arrive just after the Holy One has left to pursue Princess Abi. They consider whether they should follow the Holy One. Inuyasha and his friends follow the Holy One's path to the Forbidden Mountain, and along the way they see a lot of demons also seeking the elusive saint. Inuyasha sends the rest on while he stops to battle the demons behind them. Kagome's Instinctive Choice Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku and Shippō finally manage to destroy the remaining demons and meet up with Inuyasha who finds them. Inuyasha, realizing Kagome was not with them, asks where Kagome is. They then tell him how Kagome followed soul collectors and how she passed through a barrier and hasn't been seen or heard from since. Inuyasha, realizing the soul collectors are Kikyō's, demands to be taken to the barrier. The Demon Linked with the Netherworld Kikyō's helpers fly off after telling Inuyasha that Kikyō waits for him and wishes to see him. Inuyasha follows them into a forest, where he finds Kikyō who is resting with her soul collectors. Miroku sees him leave. Miroku soon tells Kagome that he saw Inuyasha leave with two young children and Kagome realizes he has gone to see Kikyō. InuYasha The Final Act The End of Mōryōmaru Kikyo and Kohaku approach where the battle is happening, Kikyo sees how the fragments of Moryomaru unite with the Shikon Jewel of Naraku; now only needs three more fragments to complete, they advance but are stopped by Sango and Kagome, Sango is upset by the plan that Kikyo and Kohaku have to use the fragment of him to kill Naraku, as this would mean his death, Kikyo tries to explain that this is the only way but Sango does not agree to let her brother die to persuade that Kohaku agrees with this, Kagome tells Kikyo to give Inuyasha time to find another way to finish with Naraku, she tells Sango to stay with Kikyo and Kohaku, she leaves for the battle with Kirara. At the end of the battle Miroku has been very bad to absorb too much poison. Kikyō examines Miroku, seeing that Naraku's miasma has left Miroku with scars ranging from his wind tunnel to the center of his chest; The wound looks similar to the spider legs. If the Wind Tunnel had remained open for longer, Miroku would not be among the living at this time. Kikyo says he will try to purify Miroku from the miasma he absorbed. However, he also warns that a body like Miroku's, which has absorbed so much miasma, will never be able to fully recover as before. Mausoleum of Mount Azusa Kikyo works on curing Miroku, and explains to Sango that he is taking the miasma he absorbed in the wind tunnel to be purified. However, Kohaku knows that Kikyo is lying; she is already being consumed from within by the miasma of Naraku, and accepting the miasma by killing Miroku will only worsen Kikyo's condition. Elsewhere, Naraku has returned to the remains of Mount Hakurei, where Onigumo's voice greets him; Naraku explains that Kikyo was there when he retrieved the Infante, and the Kohaku fragment emitted a frightfully pure light. Then he realized that Kikyo was waiting for him to take the fragments of Koga and Kohaku, in order to purify his soul. After agreeing, Naraku thinks that there is no better weapon than the negative emotions that bind him to Kikyo and Inuyasha. Miroku wakes up after Kikyo has taken all the miasma from him; she warns that if she uses the wind tunnel to suck the miasma, the wounds will spread once more and if the scars reach her heart, she will die. Miroku decides to keep this a secret from Sango; She has enough to worry about with Kohaku, her own problems are something that does not want to bother her. Elsewhere, Inuyasha and Kikyō arrive at the foot of Mount Azusa, where Kōga explains that Kagome hasn't come down yet. Inuyasha rushes off to save Kagome, entrusting Kikyō to everyone. In his mind he apologizes Kikyō for leaving her. Among the Twinkling Stars At the bottom of Mount Azusa, Kikyō tells everyone to run, but they don't listen. Naraku begins taking her away, but Miroku grabs Kikyō, allowing him to see the webs. Naraku laugh and entangles everyone in his webs. Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at the bottom mountain moments later, only to find everyone gone. As the sun continues to set, Inuyasha holds Kikyō; he asks to be alone with her. Miroku feels terrible, saying if he hadn't felt concern for his own life, he could have sucked Naraku into the Wind Tunnel and saved her life. Sango tells him Kikyō would have wanted him to live for her sake, saying that she hated Kikyō because of how she wanted to use Kohaku's shard. However, she now knows Kikyō was trying to save Kōga and Kohaku. Sesshomaru in the Underworld After Kikyō's death, Inuyasha's group has been sorting out their feelings and figuring out what they should do next. Movies Evidence Quotes : Miroku: "I must say, Kagome looked upset. What went on between you and Kikyō?" : Inuyasha: "The same thing that goes on with you and a woman." : Miroku: "GAHHH! You did ''that in front of Kagome?! Ghastly!" : '''Inuyasha': "Maybe you should explain what ''you do with women!" : '''Miroku': "Nothing!" : ―Miroku asking Inuyasha why he made Kagome so upsetsrc Trivia Databooks Gallery Latestgt.jpeg Category:Couples involving miroku Category:Couples involving kikyo